D2D communication allows wireless mobile stations to communicate directly with one another with minimal use of network resources. To set up a typical D2D communication session in a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) network, the enhanced Node B (“eNB”) allocates radio network resources (e.g., a portion of the cellular spectrum, which can be expressed in terms of sets of resource blocks in specific subframes) for mobile stations and broadcasts information about the allocated radio network resources. Using the allocated resources, the mobile stations can discover each other, establish a D2D communication session, and transmit and receive data among themselves without the need for the eNB to relay the data. Locating other mobile stations for D2D communication, however, requires a discovery period for transmission of, and scanning for, a D2D beacon between the mobile stations. A mobile station typically increases its power consumption in order to transmit a D2D beacon or to scan for an incoming D2D beacon. This increased power consumption reduces the mobile station's battery life more quickly.